


假成真

by Astrollnut



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 马库斯举止奇怪了起来，大家都很关心。他真的没有乐在其中。
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Kudos: 4





	假成真

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deception becomes reality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831416) by [elrond50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50). 



马库斯 皮尔斯靠在了桌后，强壮的双臂交叉在宽阔的胸膛前。在他面前站着的人五花八门。他这辈子都没见过这么差劲的一群地下工作者。而身后角落里躲着的路西法可真是再好不过的点缀。  
  
首先要介绍一下面前的这俩：他的警探，克洛伊 戴克和丹 埃斯皮诺萨。然后是法医专家：艾拉 洛佩兹。外加一个心理医生：琳达 马丁。最后是美国地方检察官夏洛特 李察姿和赏金猎人，麦子。如他所说，五花八门。他是怎么依靠这些人打击犯罪的？  
  
“马库斯，容我插一句…”瞥了眼警队脸上的表情，路西法立马从善如流地重新研究起墙上的艺术品了。“好吧，当我没说。”  
  
“我想知道的是，”马库斯开口了，声音是有史以来的最一板一眼，“你们要…你们俩怎么也在这儿？”他指了指麦子和夏洛特。“这仨我理解，毕竟给我打工。”他叹了口气然后揉了揉额头。“算了，先从第一个来吧。”  
  
  
 **克洛伊**  
  
  
“开始是你俩伪装成一对儿的那次任务。任务完成以后，我就发现你举止有点儿奇怪，而且还有…路西法，也是。我的意思不是他之前的那种奇怪，他那样我都是直接无视的。”  
  
“然后就是有一次我有个案子要找路西法讨论一下。于是我早早地起床，然后去了光之吧顶层然后就…”  
  
皮尔斯捏了捏眉心。“就看到我穿着健身服喝果汁了。”他记得很清楚，因为他刚从健身房出来，鞋都没穿，急需吃点儿东西。路西法的地盘儿重酒轻食。多亏叫了外送，才没让他体验一遍饿死的感觉。  
  
彼时，他光着脚看向了电梯。虽说路西法正在卧室睡得像头猪，不过光之吧的顶层就像中央车站一样什么怪胎都会来串门。他得检查一下。万一进来的是捉鬼敢死队的然后把自己给绑了怎么办。  
  
“倒不是说你在他家就是稀松平常的事儿，毕竟是路西法我也习惯了。重点是你还光着脚…而且柜台上还有盘儿水果！还不是那种放在酒里的水果！是真正的水果啊！所以就…”  
  
“所以就整整四天，天天早晨七点十五都要找个借口来看看？”皮尔斯看着她的表情毫无波动。  
  
事实上，第三天她从电梯晃悠进来的时候，皮尔斯只围了条浴巾。头发湿漉漉的，脸上还带着热水浴后的潮红。顶层的水压完美至极，而且热水好似不要钱。“戴克，你咋又来了？”  
  
“我那会儿是想要问你你刚干啥了，结果麦子打电话，我就赶着接翠茜下学去了。”突然她瞪住了他，“第四天？你咋知道第四天的？”  
  
他竭尽全力才保持住了脸上的无动于衷。那天电梯响的时候，他和路西法正在进行一些晨间运动。他的腿正搭在堕天使的肩上，所以也不能责怪他发出了一声合情合理的，自然而然的，呻吟。他的注意力全在路西法身上。  
  
他盯住了她。她脸红了。“我听见呻吟声就走了。再说了，从路西法卧室里传来呻吟一点儿也不奇怪好吧。”  
  
“啊哈，”是皮尔斯唯一的回答。  
  
  
 **丹**  
  
  
埃斯皮诺萨环顾了一下四周。皮尔斯点的就是他。“我？好吧。有天早晨克洛伊疯了一样冲进来就问我你是不是变奇怪了。  
  
 _“话说，你有没有感觉…警队有点儿不一样了？”_  
  
“我能咋说？你看着跟平常也没啥区别，一脸便秘的不爽…总之，我跟她说我没发现啥不对劲的，”丹耸了耸肩，可疑地避开了皮尔斯的对视。“结果第二天你就瘸着腿上班了。  
  
“我说那天你怎么问我是不是参加摩托帮了呢。”皮尔斯一点儿也不惊讶。他叹了口气。  
  
“原来他有这种地下身份吗？”路西法从后面跳了出来。“可真是奇思妙想啊，傻蛋儿，不过想想丹尼尔的智商，还是能体谅一下的。”他收到的是一记瞪视。“好吧。”说完就识趣地转身仔细研究起了角落的假花。  
  
“不对吗？他这么拉风，还长得不赖，骑个摩托。身上偶尔还带着点儿淤青。是搏击俱乐部也说不定呢。”丹在克洛伊捅过来的胳膊肘的淫威下抖了抖。“咋了嘛？”  
  
“所以你就跟着我去了那个古董商店？”  
  
路西法看上去想说几句俏皮话，可惜没过一会儿就举手投降在皮尔斯的冰冷凝视下了。  
  
“我哪知道啊。里面黑的跟鬼一样。你倒是轻车熟路的，过停车场都不带拐弯儿的。不说那栋房子地儿又偏，外面连个牌子都没有。”  
  
“那是批发的地方，我是去给路西法买礼物。”皮尔斯吐字清楚，声音洪亮。“我没朝你开上一枪算你走运。”然后他指了指突然又活过来了的路西法。“还不是时候，路西法。”  
  
  
 **艾拉**  
  
  
“第三位登场的是我们的穷开心小姐，艾拉。你又是怎么卷进来的。”  
  
“嗯，我知道克洛伊和丹非常...呃，你懂的，挺担心你，所以我就自告奋勇要帮忙啦。而且，你最近要比平时来得晚诶。我没有专门记着啦！然后就是你那天一瘸一拐地来警局了，这事儿我们都觉得有点儿奇怪。丹是觉得你去参加搏击俱乐部了，不过夏洛特…”  
  
皮尔斯呲着牙捂住了眼睛。“夏洛特又是怎么扯进来的？”  
  
她优雅地比划了一下自己和剩下的人。“我嘛，那会儿正好丹说起来这事儿，我就和他聊了聊...我的一个前委托人...可能在那块儿地方弃置了一些…存疑的货物。”她微笑面对着马库斯的皱眉然后退回到了人群中。  
  
艾拉点头如捣蒜。“你看！我不是认识一个熟人么，他比较了解摩托黑帮啥的，然后他说他们不搞古董那玩意儿。经常价格虚高，来源还好追踪。不过倒是挺赚钱的。”  
  
艾拉滔滔不绝的同时，路西法悄悄溜到了桌旁。他想说点儿啥，另一记眼刀封上了他的嘴。  
  
“但其实也没啥，最近都挺风平浪静的...除了你不回家了以外。”她在皮尔斯的眼神中闭上了嘴。  
  
“你跟踪我？！”他扫视了一遍这群背着他偷偷摸摸的地下党和当中的那个男性。“等以后我再找你算账。”现在还不是时候。还敢跟踪我！他完了。  
  
  
 **琳达**  
  
  
“现在轮到心理医生了；你又是怎么回事儿？”皮尔斯感觉到偏头痛正在远方冲他招手。要是他是个正常人，准能头疼上整整一周。  
  
“一开始嘛，是因为克洛伊来找我，然后我们聊了点儿关于路西法的事儿外加你经常在他身边出没的事实。后来她又说你俩一起假结婚卧底的事儿，她就是担心…”  
  
现在他甚至能看到偏头痛亲切的面庞了。“担心啥？”  
  
“担心你可能是另一个蜜糖，”琳达耸了耸肩。  
  
“蜜糖是谁？”他急需酒精滋润。面前的这些人脸快把他逼疯了。  
  
“我的前妻。故事圆满，幸福结局。拯救了她的家庭和世界，”路西法坐到了马库斯旁边露齿而笑，  
  
“你要这么说也行，”克洛伊嘟囔了一声。  
  
琳达继续说道，“所以你看，他们就担心你可能被路西法操纵利用什么的。这么迷人的小伙儿是吧。还非常擅长说服别人满足自己所需。”  
  
“于是他们就叫了我，”麦子插了进来。“我也给路西法干活儿。而且我的任务是保护他。所以你可以想象一下我发现这些事儿以后的惊讶之情。说说，你们俩到底悄悄鼓捣啥呢？我查了一遍这些乱七八糟，简直狗屁不通。搏击俱乐部？我怎么不知道有这玩意儿？我可真不介意进去大开一下杀戒。”  
  
  
 **路西法**  
  
  
他带着一根手指划过马库斯的肩膀，然后倾身咬住了他的耳垂悄声说道，“别逗你的...小跟班儿们了。”然后他转过了马库斯的头，吻住了他。  
  
“但多有意思啊，”马库斯抱怨了一下。“你看看他们。”只需路西法的一个吻，什么偏头痛都滚蛋了。可惜他还感觉挺...乐此不疲的呢。  
  
“那还不如看你，”路西法亲了亲他的下巴，然后看向了那群五花八门。“咋了？卧底完，结果发现我们挺适合的。我们又聊得开。多般配啊。”  
  
马库斯竭尽全力忍耐住了冲终于想通了的跟班儿们做鬼脸的冲动。  
  
“所以你们俩是来真的？”夏洛特问道。“你知道有个奖池么？关于谁先扒了你的裤子？我觉得大概没人猜中。”  
  
艾拉开始来回指着两人，脑子明显处于当机状态。  
  
“你为啥不告诉我？”麦子质问道。“至少你的品味还可以。你上次那个男情人简直是…”  
  
“闭嘴，麦子，你够了。我的口味可是小甜饼。至于你的问题，因为他和我有很多共同点啊。虽说他和我老爹有过节，不过我决定尊重这个事实。”  
  
“所以他不是蜜糖二号？”琳达问道。  
  
“不啊，当然不，你觉得他和蜜糖哪里像了。”路西法又亲了亲他。“要是你们别早上或者凌晨来拜访的话我会感激不尽的。算是我们的小共识。”  
  
“啥共识？”麦子质询道。“你这辈子从来没和谁共识过！”  
  
“他同意他到午夜前都要在床上好好呆着，而且他的员工不得加入。他可以随便在吧里开趴，但顶层只属于我俩。”马库斯都快把路西法拽到大腿上了。“我的腿之所以瘸，是因为那次戴克差点儿闯进来。他早上特别能干。”  
  
于是今天的队长办公室的地板收获了一堆下巴。琳达的嘴唇翕动了一下，然而一个字儿也没蹦出来。夏洛特的眼睛瞪的滚圆。艾拉捧着自己的小心心，克洛伊则是一脸自暴自弃。丹正把手丢到天上。麦子一脸’妈的什么玩意儿’的表情。  
  
”等等先让我捋捋，“琳达终于能开口了。”你，路西法 晨星，同意对警队专一？真的？”  
  
“难以置信，”麦子叫出了声。  
  
“对啊，怎么了？好好看看他啊。他床上棒极了。而且我俩还能聊天儿。真正的聊天。”他转头看向了马库斯，满脸笑容。“多谢你那套茶具。相当体贴。有的人真的一点也不懂得欣赏优秀的古玩。”他看向了丹。  
  
丹耸了耸肩，“你猜怎么地？我要出去了。你俩可劲儿享受吧。”  
  
皮尔斯盯住了面前的人群，路西法正在他的脖子上吸着。他趁自己开始呻吟前冲他们示意了一下送客。“他们以前看我的眼神今后将不复存在了。”  
  
“嗯，要是那天戴克进来了的话，今天的这些事儿就都不用麻烦了。他们对于魔鬼的独占欲可一无所知。”他又吻住了皮尔斯。“不过倒是挺有意思的。”他往下看了看皮尔斯胯间的突起，然后咧着嘴笑了。“你还是别急着出去了，小伙儿，要不变的可就不止他们看你的眼神了。”  
  
“你的心可真黑。“皮尔斯冲他笑了笑。“我之前怎么没发现呢。”他又呻吟了一声。路西法好像对他有些痴迷。他倒是不介意。和堕天使一起总能让他有第二春的感觉。“不过既然最后是你扒了我的裤子，我觉得你可以领一下赌金。”  
  
“我也觉得，正好可以买点儿好玩儿的。”路西法又舔了舔他的耳廓。“你今天非得工作么？”  
  
“我才回来上班。去骚扰克洛伊或者艾拉去，她们现在肯定想死你了。”皮尔斯轻轻地亲了亲路西法。“你可以告诉她们我有多柔软灵活，她们会嫉妒死的。我知道你想这样。”  
  
“你确实了解我，”路西法一边站起来一边说道。“好好等我正式求婚。我这人一向说到做到。”  
  
马库斯站了起来，将路西法拉到了面前，脸上带着浅浅的微笑。“记得好好折磨一下丹。还有，路西法，谢谢你。”  
  
“谢啥？我对感谢倒是来者不拒的啦，知道原因才是重点。”他一边抚摸着马库斯宽阔的胸膛一边说道。  
  
“让我的生活这么久以来终于又重焕生机。”  
  
路西法眼睛一下子亮了。“噢，哥们儿，你对我来说才是呢。绝对是我的荣幸。现在，我该好好用色情小故事滋润一下你的跟班儿们了。等会见咯。”  
  
马库斯靠坐在了桌子上。他往下面看了看，然后认同了路西法的观点。就算天塌下来他也不会现在出去的。他才不想当“小跟班们”的八卦材料呢。


End file.
